


захватывающие зрелище

by Mersilta



Series: золотая квадра [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom Kuroo Tetsurou, Established Relationship, M/M, OVA after second season, Rating: NC17, Top Bokuto Koutarou
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:55:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23867125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mersilta/pseuds/Mersilta
Summary: Куроо играл против Бокуто и думал: он хочет эти пальцы в себе.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: золотая квадра [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1743403
Kudos: 30





	захватывающие зрелище

Куроо открывает рот пошире, показывает острый язык.

— Захватывающее зрелище, — говорит Бокуто.

Его улыбку хочется сгрызть. Вылизать весь рот, язык, надавить на десна, стукаясь зубами и кусаясь. А потом вылизать все лицо, чтобы оно блестело от слюны и от того, как Бокуто бы краснел, и румянец бы затапливал все лицо, и шею, и уши. Куроо бы покусал за эти уши.

Бокуто кладет ладонь на щеку и надавливает большим пальцем на язык. Слюна стекает по подбородку, пачкает руку — а Бокуто толкает пальцы вперед, все давит, зажимая язык. Подхватывает указательным пальцем под низ и придавливает к небу. Нажимает большими пальцами на острые резцы зубов. Куроо, словно настоящий кот, скалится клыками, пока ухмылка не стирается движениями Бокуто. Ему не хватает усов, за которые можно было бы подергать — и точь в точь недовольная морда с нахмуренными бровями, складкой на переносице и темными глазами.

Глаза у него темные от возбуждения. Его член упирается Бокуто в бедро, и тот чувствует, как кожу холодит влага.

Он двигается пальцами, размазывает слюну по щеке. Куроо едва не рычит, когда он убирает руку. А потом дергает за шорты, стаскивает их вместе с трусами до колен и толкается в ложбинку между крепкими, напряженными ягодицами. Там горячо и тесно, короткие жёсткие волоски кусают пальцы, и Бокуто толкается вперед, зажимает ягодицу в ладони и отводит в сторону.

Куроо ведет: он стонет, не в голос, но грудные мышцы подрагивают, и по телу проходится волна дрожи. Он толкается вперед, прижимается крепче. Бокуто сжимает ягодицу сильнее, так, что остается красный след. Ловит судорожный выдох губами, вторгается мокрыми от слюны пальцами в узкое,  _ влажное _ и уже  _ подготовленное _ нутро. Куроо хватается за плечи, повисает на нем и закидывает ногу на бедро, насаживается на пальцы сильнее. Член, зажатый между животами, блестит от смазки и пачкает футболку Бокуто. Яйца ноют, и если бы не рука, что подхватила его под коленкой, он бы свалился на пол. Прямо перед Бокуто.

Который теперь может растянуть его сильнее и затолкать пальцы по самые костяшки. В Куроо свободно вмещается два, он сладко сжимается вокруг них, и стоит Бокуто пошевелиться, как это движение отдается дрожью в его теле.

— Чувствуешь их хорошо, да? — спрашивает Бокуто.

Куроо ошалело облизывает губы, смотрит исподлобья. И жадно, оголодавше стискивает в себе пальцы, не желая выпускать из себя. Он хотел этого всю их игру. Всю долгую трехсетовую игру, с задержками на тайм-ауты и сборы. И дорвался. Получает, что хотел — длинные, жилистые, с загрубевшей кожей, узловатыми костяшками — и прямо в нем. Сжимающие его ягодицу, оттягивая, когда другие проникают то глубже, то немного выныривая, чтобы вновь с силой толкнуться внутрь.

Он прячет глаза в изгибе шеи. Челка неприятно лезет в глаза, становится так трудно дышать. Без возможности прикоснуться к себе, иначе упадет, Куроо двигает бедрами вперёд и становится на носочки. И опускается, сгибая колено. Член трётся между ними, задний проход так приятно растягивают пальцы. Бокуто толкает ещё один, третий, и он с лёгкостью входит, а потом проталкивается четвертый, проникая лишь на фалангу-две.

Куроо закатывает глаза. Бокуто двигает пальцами в нем, двигает рукой — тело простреливает удовольствие, которым он наполняется до краев словно чаша. Будет очень жаль, если он так быстро все расплескает. Если упустит то, что даёт ему Бокуто.

Но они в раздевалке. Последние люди ушли, и только они остаются здесь, и могут быть застуканными в любой момент.

Бокуто ловит его мычание губами, перед этим целует в висок, где отчаянно бьётся вена.

— Тише, — говорит он.

Голос проникает в уши и ломает что-то внутри. Куроо сжимается, сгибаясь пополам, чувствует: пальцы выскальзывают из него с лёгкостью, чтобы снова протаранить растянувшуюся дырку. И так раз за разом. Бокуто поглаживает чувствительную кожу у входа, такую нежную, что пульсирует, обхватывая костяшки.

Куроо дергается, и если у него был какой-то ритм, то теперь он беспорядочно толкается то вперёд, то назад, поддается сначала членом в грубые складки футболки на поджатом животе Бокуто, то на его грубые пальцы, что поглаживает изнутри. А после Бокуто зажимает ему рот рукой, и так вовремя: Куроо размазывает в крошку, вибрация голоса передается из груди в горло, а из него рвется хриплым рыком, когда внутри резко проходятся пальцами.

Из покрасневшей головки выплескивается толчками семя, пачкает одежду, и Куроо только увидев это, осознает, что кончает. Тело растворяют волны удовольствия, но одна за другой они настолько сильные, что не ясно, какая из них приносит оргазм. Он кончает так долго, словно девушка. Будто не дрочил перед матчем, чтобы не играть против Бокуто со стояком.

И в итоге кончает на него, с его пальцами в заднице, сразу же после матча в раздевалке, не в силах сдержаться.

Бокуто успевает вытащить из него пальцы, что даже после оргазма крепко сжимались, и заправить член в трусы. Слышатся голоса, и Куроо зажимает Бокуто, наконец-то кусает губы и быстро накрывает его олимпийкой, чтобы скрыть следы. Потом в двери заходит, видимо, Кенма, но не спешит проходить вглубь — и Куроо ему благодарен.

— Тренер сказал, что если вы сейчас не поспешите, то домой будете идти пешком.

Бокуто ухает ему в ухо и шипит:

— Три минуты! Максимум три минуты!


End file.
